(a) Technical Field of Invention
This invention relates to thermal transfer printing and, in particular, to a thermal transfer printing receiver sheet for use with an associated donor sheet.
(b) Background of the Art
Currently available thermal transfer printing (TTP) techniques generally involve the generation of an image on a receiver sheet by thermal transfer of an imaging medium from an associated donor sheet. The donor sheet typically comprises a supporting substrate of paper, synthetic paper or a polymeric film material coated with a transfer layer comprising a sublimable dye incorporated in an ink medium usually comprising a wax and/or a polymeric resin binder. The associated receiver sheet usually comprises a supporting substrate, of a similar material, having on a surface thereof a dye-receptive, polymeric receiving layer. When an assembly, comprising a donor and a receiver sheet positioned with the respective transfer and receiving layers in contact, is selectively heated in a patterned area derived, for example--from an information signal, such as a television signal, dye is transferred from the donor sheet to the dye-receptive layer of the receiver sheet to form therein a monochrome image of the specified pattern. By repeating the process with different monochrome dyes, a full coloured image is produced on the receiver sheet.
To facilitate separation of the imaged sheet from the heated assembly, at least one of the transfer layer and receiving layer may be associated with a release medium, such as a silicone oil.
Although the intense, localised heating required to effect development of a sharp image may be applied by various techniques, including laser beam imaging, a convenient and widely employed technique of thermal printing involves a thermal print-head, for example, of the dot matrix variety in which each dot is represented by an independent heating element (electronically controlled, if desired). A problem associated with such a contact print-head is the deformation of the receiver sheet resulting from pressure of the respective elements on the heated, softened assembly. This deformation manifests itself as a reduction in the surface gloss of the receiver sheet, and is particularly significant in receiver sheets the surface of which is initially smooth and glossy, i.e. of the kind which is in demand in the production of high quality art-work. A further problem associated with pressure deformation is the phenomenon of "strike-through" in which an impression of the image is observed on the rear surface of the receiver sheet, i.e. the free surface of the substrate remote from the receiving layer.
The commercial success of a TTP system depends, inter alia, on the development of an image having adequate intensity, contrast and definition. Optical density of the image is therefore an important criterion, and is dependent, inter alia, upon the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the receiving layer. High optical density can be achieved with receiving layers comprised of polymers having a low Tg. Practical handling difficulties limit the range of low Tg polymers which can be utilised in this application. For example the receiving layer must not be sticky. In addition, ageing of the image occurs, the rate of which is also dependent upon the Tg of the polymeric receiving sheet. Unfortunately the lower the Tg the greater the rate of ageing. Ageing of the image manifest itself as a reduction in the optical density and is due, inter alia, to diffusion of the dye to the surface of the receiver sheet, where crystallisation of the dye occurs.
Contact of body oils, e.g. fingerprints, on an imaged receiver sheet can lead to loss of the image or part of the image. There is a need for a receiver sheet to exhibit an improved resistance to the deterioration effects of body oils.
(c) The Prior Art
Various receiver sheets have been proposed to use in TTP processes. For example, EP-A-0133012 discloses a heat transferable sheet having a substrate and an image-receiving layer thereon, a dye-permeable releasing agent, such as silicone oil, being present either in the image-receiving layer, or as a release layer on at least part of the image-receiving layer. Materials identified for use in the substrate include condenser paper, glassine paper, parchment paper, or a flexible thin sheet of a paper or plastics film (including polyethylene terephthalate) having a high degree of sizing, although the exemplified substrate material is primarily a synthetic paper--believed to be based on a propylene polymer. The thickness of the substrate is ordinarily of the order of 3 to 50 .mu.m. The image-receiving layer may be based on a resin having an ester, urethane, amide, urea, or highly polar linkage.
Related European patent application EP-A-0133011 discloses a heat transferable sheet based on similar substrate and imaging layer materials save that the exposed surface of the receptive layer comprises first and second regions respectively comprising (a) a synthetic resin having a glass transition temperature of from -100.degree. to 20.degree. C. and having a polar group, and (b) a synthetic resin having a glass transition temperature of 40.degree. C. or above. The receptive layer may have a thickness of from 3 to 50 .mu.m when used in conjunction with a substrate layer, or from 60 to 200 .mu.m when used independently.
As hereinbefore described, problems associated with commercially available TTP receiver sheets include inadequate intensity and contrast of the developed image, fading of the image on storage, and deterioration of the image when contacted with body oils.
We have now devised a receiver sheet for use in a TTP process which reduces or substantially eliminates one or more of the aforementioned defects.